11 Facts About The Harry Potter Characters
by Annabella x
Summary: Friendship make prosperity more shining and lessens adversity by dividing and sharing it. This is a compilation of facts about the Harry Potter characters.
1. Harry James Potter

**Harry James Potter**

**One. **

Up until the age of four, he thought his name was 'Boy'. The first person to ever call him Harry in his hearing was his reception teacher, Mrs Hartling.

He never forgot her.

**Two. **

He always _knew _that something wasn't right with the story of his scar.

He always _knew _hair growing back the day after it was cut wasn't normal.

He always _knew _he wasn't ordinary.

When Hagrid came, he was shocked at first. At first.

Then, he went into a world where he truly fitted in, and it was as if he had been there all his life.

**Three. **

He attends Peter Pettigrew's funeral.

He is the only one to do so.

**Four. **

When he became friends with Ron and Hermione, for weeks afterwards he was constantly on the look out for signs of betrayal and yet they stayed friends with him.

This is why it hurts so much when him and Ron argue in his fourth year, when Ron leaves them on the run.

He forgives Ron, but he will never forget.

**Five. **

When Sirius calls him James, he pretends it doesn't hurt.

When Sirius dies, he pretends he wouldn't do anything to hear Sirius calling him James, one last time.

**Six.**

After the day of the Battle, he doesn't shed one tear. Not one. It is only at the birth of his firstborn, James that he breaks down and sobs.

He doesn't cry at Albus or Lily's births.

**Seven.**

Ginny is his wife, his true love. But Cho Chang was his first girlfriend. And that is why he doesn't attend Cho's wedding.

**Eight.**

He always preferred Remus to Sirius. He could talk to Remus about everything, and Remus understood in ways Sirius didn't.

He always feels guilty about this.

Even when he is shouting at Remus, he doesn't change his mind.

**Nine.**

He has always felt prouder of his mother, Lily, rather than his father, James. He tries to tell himself this is because Lily achieved high marks, or that Lily had to face great prejudice as a Muggleborn witch.

He always knows it is because of the time James hung Severus Snape by his feet. Lily stopped it.

That is the first time Harry thinks he hates his father.

It is not the last.

**Ten.**

He doesn't particularly like his aunt and uncle, and cousin. But he doesn't hate them, and he never could.

And that is the difference between him and Voldemort.

**Eleven.**

After the Battle, Harry vows he will never return to Hogwarts. It is not so much the memories, but the fact that _he _caused so much pain and suffering for so many within it's walls.

He never breaks his promise.

Until the day Lily asks him why he never comes to the memorial services.

After all, what father can refuse their daughter?


	2. Hermione Jane Granger

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**One.**

Up until the age of eleven, she always thought when she grew up she'd be a dentist, just like her parents.

When the letter comes, her parents say they'll support her in whatever decision she makes.

But she knows they will always feel a little betrayed.

**Two.**

At her primary school, she had no friends. She was bullied by most of her classmates, and the remaining few were too scared to speak to her.

This is why it hurts so much when she goes to Hogwarts, thinking it'll be different, and it was exactly the same.

Until the troll.

Harry and Ron were the first people who wanted to get to know her: and she will never forget that.

**Three.**

She showed her first sign of magic at the age of six: her mother took the book she was reading, and told her to go to bed.

She felt angry, and suddenly there was a copy of the book by her. But she could see her mother holding the book and she was scared.

She put the book under her bed, and forgot about it.

The book stays there to this day.

**Four.**

She loves Harry like a brother, and Ron as her husband, but at school, she had often felt unable to talk to them about certain things, them being male. It is when she befriends Ginny that this wish is fulfilled.

She never tells Ginny how much this means to her. But Ginny always knew.

**Five.**

She has always wanted a brother or sister. She felt jealous of Ron, for his big family: with her it's only her and her Mum and Dad.

And then she looks at Harry and she feels dreadful. Harry has no parents. Harry's parents are _dead_. And she feels much better with her small family. At least she has one.

And her parents never tell her about her stillborn little brother.

**Six.**

In her opinion, her 3rd year was worse than when she was on the run. She knows she's being ridiculous: after all, people _died_ in the war, but in her 3rd year she felt like she had no-one to turn to, and the lonely, abandoned feeling she had then inspires fear in her more than Voldemort ever could.

Losing her friends has always meant more to her than dying.

She is a true Gryffindor.

**Seven.**

She has always loved her name. Even as a young child, when others made fun of it, she'd proudly stand tall and say the words of Shakespeare her parents loved to quote:

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet._

**Eight.**

When she discovers her son, Hugo, has inherited Ron's disgusting eating habits, she feels like laughing. Instead, she scolds him…

…with a happy smile she tries, and fails to hide.

Like father, like son.

**Nine.**

She has always hated her hair. She can abide her freckles, but her hair is so boringly brown, and so untamed it won't do _anything_ she wants.

She much admires Ginny, Luna, and Parvati's hair.

It is only when Ron tells her that blonde is too light, black is too dark and he's had enough redheads for a lifetime that she concedes maybe her hair is all right, after all.

**Ten.**

She goes to Hogwarts after the battle to finish her education even as Harry and Ron pursue other paths. She knows she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she hadn't.

It is one of the hardest things she has ever had to do. But Ron completely supports her decision, and they do eventually manage it, together.

The day she graduates from Hogwarts, with 11 Outstanding for her NEWT's is one of the best of her life.

She will never admit this, but it rivals when Voldemort was defeated.

**Eleven.**

Everyone laughed at SPEW, upon hearing about it.

Everyone apart from her daughter Rose, that is. Ever since Rose was very young, she had a great sense of justice, and she was one of the cause's most staunchest supporters.

And whenever Hermione looks at her beautiful, free, strong Rose she always remembers the young Hermione speaking the words of Shakespeare in the school playground.

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet._


	3. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**One.**

He understood why Percy left them. Growing up, _he_ often resented his father, when he got second hand clothes and toys.

Understanding isn't the same as forgiveness.

But then he left Harry and Hermione.

And that is when he forgave Percy.

**Two.**

Sometimes he wonders what his life would be like if he had never sat next to Harry that first day on the Hogwarts Express.

He knows he would have fought. He wasn't sure if he would have fought right through to the very end.

**Three.**

He knows his fear of spiders is irrational.

But he can never think of spiders without remembering the day the twins turned his teddy bear into a massive tarantula. He leapt up, and, while running away from it crashed into a tree.

They don't laugh about it anymore.

Not since Fred died.

**Four.**

He _thinks_ he loves Hermione when, in their second year, she laughingly does his essay and he notices for the first time how sparkly her eyes are, and how her lips look so soft…

He _thinks_ he hates her, when, in their fourth year, she takes Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball…

He _knows_ he loves her when, she, so distasteful of public displays of affection, kisses him fully on the mouth in front of Harry the night of the Battle.

**Five.**

He knows most people think him working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, when he could be an auror with Harry, is stupid.

But his family support him, and that's good enough for him. Besides, he was always better at making jokes and making people smile rather than the highly charged, emotional situations that being an Auror would entail.

**Six.**

Hermione named Rose: he named Hugo.

Most people wonder why they didn't name them after people of the past: people who died in the fight for freedom.

He doesn't fault Harry and Ginny's decision, but Rose and Hugo are the new generation and sticking them down in the past would be wrong. Their names are wholly their's and they symbolize moving on.

This is what Hermione says. Ron agrees, not quite seeing why it matters so much.

But when he sees James feeling like he has to become a master prankster, as his grandfather was: Albus struggling to live up to the great Headmaster's name and never feeling quite good enough: Lily attempting to be the best at everything and failing, and it is then he knows they have made the right decision.

**Seven.**

He was the least forgiving out of the trio. He always hated the Death Eaters, especially Draco, and in his mind the whole lot of them should be killed, preferably painfully.

So when Rose told him about her and Scorpius, the fact that he held his tongue and even walked her down the aisle many years later, was astonishing.

Scorpius, he would reluctantly admit, made Rose happy, and if Rose was happy he was.

**Eight.**

When Hugo became a keeper, he was happy.

When Hugo's team lost the match, yet Hugo sent an exhilarated and happy letter home detailing his first match ever, he was elated.

**Nine.**

Whenever the press asks him who exactly was in his mind as he fought Voldemort, he doesn't say Harry or Ginny, or even Hermione.

No, he says, with a smile, 'My parents.'

Because, in the end, they had given him the one gift he valued higher than anything…

… love.

**Ten.**

He was devastated when Scabbers turned out to be Peter Pettigrew.

He still can't look at a rat without remembering.

**Eleven.**

To be honest, the whole of his first year, he didn't know why he was a Gryffindor.

He figured the only reason he was, had to do with the fact that the Weasley's had been Gryffindor's for centuries.

Then there was the chess game.

Sacrificing himself had been hard. But if it got Harry and Hermione through, it was worth it.

That was when he realised.

Gryffindor through and through.


	4. Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**One.**

Charlie was her favourite brother- the cool, sophisticated one, who played with dragons. It was Fred who gave her the nickname Ginny though: and that made it hurt mor

**Two.**

When Harry broke up with her, she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

Months later, when he tells her he's sorry, she lies. She says she was sad, but, so she says, she got through it.

She never tells him of the months she spent with a hollow ache somewhere about her heart.

And she forgives him, of course. He is her husband, her lover, her saviour.

**Three.**

She's always somewhat annoyed with her patronus- a horse?! She's envious of Harry's stag, Hermione's otter, and most of all, Cho's elegant swan.

In the Battle, her massive, glorious, strong horse saves countless allies from the Dementor's petrifying kiss.

**Four.**

She knows what it means to Harry to name his kids after people he knew and loved. And yet. After James Sirius and Albus Severus, she puts her foot down, and tells Harry she will name their third child. When their only girl is born, they notice her eyes. They are a chocolate brown, but, if you looked closely, you could see little specks of green in there. With her vivid red tufts of hair, the new baby is the spitting image of her long dead grandmother.

And her expression- it is one of an almost Buddha like tranquillity. It reminds Ginny of one of her dearest friends.

She smiles, and says 'I choose Lily. Lily Luna.'

And when, hours later, the green specks vanish, she never knows if they were really there... or if, when you wish for something enough, you can convince yourself it's there.

**Five.**

She has always hated being the youngest. She was always the last at everything, the weakest, the smallest; the member of the family that needed the most protection.

That is why she loved being in Dumbledore's Army. She could protect herself, she could protect her friends, her family, but most of all; she wasn't treated like a baby.

As a child she was sheltered from the world.

As a teenager she fought it.

**Six.**

Before she was eleven, Ginny was never particularly brave. Bossy, talkative, outgoing, friendly, yes. But she'd never really had the opportunity to be brave.

She always credits the day she stood up to Draco Malfoy, in Diagon Alley, when he insulted Harry.

**Seven.**

She hates her full name. Ginevra is so terribly long and proper. Most people don't know that 'Ginny' isn't her real name.

The few who do know never to call her by it, unless they fancy being on the receiving end of one of her infamous Bat-Bogey hexes.

**Eight.**

She loves Harry. But they are both so young, their whole life's are ahead of them, and she needs to finish her schooling anyway.

So when he proposes, in the months after the battle, she smiles. And says no.

Two years later, she wears his ring proudly.

**Nine.**

When she was younger, she met a strange girl. Her name slipped off the tongue, and out of the brain easily. Her hair was the colour of sunshine and buttercups and her eyes could look right through you into your soul.

Years later, Luna Lovegood is her daughters godmother.

**Ten.**

Fighting never scared her. Maybe it was because her whole family were born fighters, maybe it was just expected of her.

For whatever reason, when she was ducking and throwing jinxes she was calm and serene. She could tell you exactly what her next move was going to be, her strategies, her moves. She fought with her head, not her heart.

She hated it when the battle was over, and everyone's hearts were laid bare. She hated the emotions, all the slippery sentiments, the look on a mother, or sister, or brother when they realised their loved one was dead and gone.

She hated not being in control.

**Eleven.**

The day Hermione is engaged to Ron, she marches up to her, and tells her if she ever does anything at all to hurt Ron, Hermione will have to answer to her.

She is a fiercely protective little sister.

After all, she failed Fred.


	5. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

**One.**

When she was younger, she had no friends. She was perfectly happy with this arrangement. After all, she had her Mummy and her Daddy and they were the greatest companions anyone could wish for.

It was only when she went to the Burrow for the first time, and she saw all of the kids talking and laughing with each other, that she began to think that maybe it _wasn't_ normal.

**Two.**

Her and her Mummy and Daddy used to have _fun_. They would mix up potions and watch them turn different colours: they would go on expeditions for the Hoogled Sneakbeat.

Then her Mummy died and the world tilted on its axis and suddenly it wasn't all so fun. Her Daddy wouldn't let her go near the potions anymore, and he didn't seem to want to go on any more expeditions. In fact, all he did was sit in his room and cry.

So, she turned to the magical creatures her mother so loved. She grew up searching for the creatures that she knew were there, if she just looked hard enough.

After all, her mother thought they were real, her mother saw them, and who was Luna to doubt her mother?

**Three.**

Personally, she thought she should have been a Hufflepuff. She was kind, she was loyal, she never hurt anyone's feelings. She wasn't a sharp-tongued Ravenclaw: knowledge wasn't always at her fingertips: facts and figures eluded her.

Harry Potter, looking at her fighting alongside him, thought she should have been a Gryffindor.

Ginny Weasley, watching her brew potions as naturally as breathing, agreed with the hat: she was a Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger, seeing her tell a boy to leave alone the very same girl that had just the day before stolen her shoes, agreed with her.

She should have been a Hufflepuff.

**Four.**

She didn't see the world in black and white: not even in shades of grey. The world to her was a shimmering rainbow of colours, all bursting and glittering as one.

To her, Voldemort was a black dot, tiny, and lost among the bright lights of happy friends, loving families, and acts of kindness.

**Five.**

It takes her a long time to forgive her father. It takes an even longer time for her to be able to trust him.

The day her twins were born however, she finally understood.

She would do anything for her children. And nothing and no one would get in her way.

**Six.**

When she met Rolf Scamander, she acted surprised at the abnormal amount of Nargles around his head. He, smiling, asked her if they could study it at the Three Broomsticks at 8 o'clock.

Years later, with their children between them, she tells him that, actually, he had a perfectly normal amount of Nargles.

He laughs. And brings her breakfast in bed. And that is why she loves him.

**Seven.**

When Lorcan and Lysander were born, she was relieved. She was alone from kids her own age for most of her childhood: she was bullied and teased, and mocked. She didn't miss the companionship as a child, but, all the same, she was glad that her little boys would always have each other.

**Eight.**

One year, she is asked to give the key speech at the memorial service. She spends weeks planning her speech, re writing again and again: not knowing if what she has written will be suitable.

When it comes, and she's standing up there, with the many eyes on her, she closes her note cards, which were full of the facts, but not the real story. She speaks from the heart, and she speaks about it too. She tells of courage in a terror swept country. She describes the sacrifices made, the journeys weathered, but most of all, how so many people could use the power of love to banish the most formidable tyrant ever.

When she's finished, there is silence. And then, she is the only person in the history of the memorial, to be given a standing ovation.

**Nine.**

Bravery, she thinks, is overrated. People talk about it lightly, as if it's always there, and has huge reserves simply waiting to be used.

What she knows they forget, is that bravery is only used in the face of adversity: misfortunes, pain, fear.

And who wants those in their life?

**Ten.**

Those months she spent in the cellar at Malfoy Manor hardened her outlook on life. Before, she walked around in a bubble: so sure that everything would be fine, if she just smiled enough, but yet she was snatched when she was fighting for freedom and justice.

She didn't understand then, and she still doesn't years later.

She doesn't think she ever will.

**Eleven.**

The day she dies, she sees a creature she's never seen before.

It has a horn in the middle of it's crumpled face, and glossy fur hangs on it's body.

And on the magnificent beast, is a fair-haired woman with floaty pale silver robes.

And as Luna takes her last, shuddery breath, she reaches out for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and, on it, her mother.

She's found them.


End file.
